1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flow transducer for producing a pressure differential responsive to rate of fluid flow.
2. Description of the prior art
My United States patent specification No. 4,552,027 discloses a fluid-flow transducer of great utility, capable of use for a wide range of rates of fluid flow. However, the transducer is relatively expensive to make. For certain applications a cheaper transducer, usable over a smaller, though still wide, range of fluid-flow rates, and/or rather less accuracy, would be acceptable.
It is an object of the invention to provide a compact flow transducer of simple and inexpensive construction which will measure with consistent accuracy over a wide flow range.
A further object of the invention is to provide a flow transducer which is particularly suitable for incorporation into a high pressure hydraulic system.
A further object of the invention is to provide a flow transducer which can be serviced in the field by operatives of limited skill and experience without consequent loss of calibration accuracy.